gift from those who were evil
by dreq13121991
Summary: Rido died but left something to the one that kill him, a gift. How will the life become when said gift gives a hunter a reason to continue to live?KZ
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rido died but left something to the one that kill him, a gift. How  
will the life become when said gift gives a hunter a reason to continue to  
live?

PROLOGUE - The last words

Blood is flooding thought the wound in my heart. I can feel that my life is ending soon and the last thing that I saw were those lilac eyes full of anger and hate without a single hope in them. It felt kind of strange as he reminded me of myself being lonely. I feel sad knowing the thought of him going mad or dying like I did.

"Are you really happy now that you have saved her? You do know that she is not going to stay with you but leave with him!" I said while pointing at the girl that was lying unconscious on the floor. Now those eyes are shining with rage as he already knew the answer but didn't want to believe in it. The rage reflecting in those pools of emotion could not hide the sadness and loneliness in them. The need to let those tear to fall but his pride prevent him to do so.

"Damn! I'm getting soft even at the last minute of my life. Here hunter, take this and with that, your life will change from worse or to better depending on you if you decide to use it!" The hunter was eyeing the object as it would explode at any moment which I can't blame him since I'm not the most trustworthy man in his life. As the time pass, the girl are beginning to gain conscious.

Grabbing the hunter and whisper by his ear "I'm giving you my treasure. This is a hope for you to escape from falling to level E and to be respected by both vampires and human. You will never be alone anymore. If you want to have a better life, go to the abandoned dorm basement and you shall find my treasure there." After my last word to the hunter, darkness surrounded me and the next thing I know, I fall into an eternal sleep.

The full moon shine all over the dust on the floor making it look like piece of tiny little gems sparking which is how a vampire life ends.


	2. Chapter 2 the bottle of blood

First I want to thank all the readers and I would really appreciate if you could correct my sentences that are wrong , or that are not understood by you please tell me.

Disclaimer:I do not own Vampire Knight especially the original characters in the story (but I do own some characters I created that doesn't belong to Matsuri Hino.)

CHAPTER 01-The bottle of blood

She left. I knew this would happen, that he was more important to her enough to abound her family ,me that loved her more than my life, but it seems it was not enough for her ,after all she want's to be a princess. Strange all my love for her in this moment is fueling my anger, my sadness and my loneliness, but who would ever wont a level D right. My mooring was interrupted by the knock at my door.

"Zero, it's Yori Wakaba. The headmaster is asking for your presence at his office." said the girl ,but did not move from the door probably waiting for an answer. I rise my self from the floor and try to adjust my clothes a little before I open the door and to the chairman office without much of a glance on her.

I was not surprised that my master was there with the idiot adoptive father of mine . he probably has come to kill me now that I have no chance at stopping my falling at the level E without the pureblood bastard blood. Greeting them as I contemplate my dyeing wish I wonder if he would torture me much if I kill the char main to stop his stupid rumbling about his cute son and calling him daddy..ect.

"Zero I have a job for you ." now that is a surprise ,maybe the association want to try to kill while taking an insane number of level E again." This is along term mission ,you have to go to the European base of the association of hunters and work with them until further notice."

Oh, so they were trying to protect me from the other hunters but "I can't go to long term mission the risk of me falling to level E is higher and I don't want to be killed by someone I don't know" I was looking at my mater when I said the last words in hope that he understood the meaning and he did.

"Kiryu-kun ,I have something for you" said Cross and took out a bottle from inside the drawer of his desk "it has the blood of kaname-sama ,he gave it to me before they left." To say that I was angry was underestimate of my feelings. How dare he do this ,is like he is paying for taking Yuki from me ,for using me as a chess piece ,it" simply descanting.

" Zero you will not break the bottle as much as you hate it you will take it and drink when you feel thirsty need. Be ready you will be leaving next week."

**Kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkkzkzkzkzkz**

After coming back from the headmaster office to my room and slamming the door hard I put the bottle in my desk and toss my jacket on the floor without paying mind to the object the falls from the pocket. Lying on the bed and thinking about my life ,about my future ,that if I ever have one, but most of the thought were about her.

She is probably with that leech, probably in his bed. Aa damn! Stop thinking about her s, she already betrayed me ,what else do i need to not think about he and just hate her like I should. Taking my eyes from the ceiling I see the object that the older Kuran gave me. The object was an amulet with a rose form ,it seems ancient ,but pretty to look at. I know I should had give it to my master, or the chairman ,but those word resonate in my head:

"Are you happy now that you saved her? You do know that she is not going to stay with you , but leave with him ,don't you?" "Take this hunter ,with that your life will change for better or worse it is for you to decide?" I am giving you my treasure ,a hope for you to escape the falling and be respected by all be it vampire or human ,you will never be alone again . go to the abounded dorms basement you will find my treasure and if you want a better life."

Well, he was right about her and if this treasure can help me not to fall to level E why no try to trust my dead enemy since my so called friend like to betray me. Putting on my jacket and taking with me the amulet and bottle of blood in my pocket and walk out of the door in direction of the old dorm.

**kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkkz **

The night is cold as walk thought the forest in the direction of the old dorm. The horses has wet to fall asleep, I know from the sounds that come from the stable. The thought of seeing White Lili come to me ,but if I go there I know I will not have the courage to go there ,so I don't detour from my road and after 20 minute of walk here I am ,before the entrance of this old building.

The first think I see while entering is the roof about to collapse, moving slowly in order to go to the basement in one piece is taking me the time to go there. At last I am before dhe door that I should open, but who knows what I will find there ,it may even be a trap. This why I brought the bottle of blood with me, incase I will be hurt . taking a deep breath I open the door.

"Now, how am I supposed to find that treasure in this place?" the room was covered with junk , fallen stack ,paper ,old desks …. That is when I notice that there was something that was not a desk thought is wa made of wood or is it stone ?going near I see that is really stone and that is a coffin.

"what the hell he thought that I will wake one of those damn purebloods " I fire bloody rose against he coffin but that does nothing and than I notice that on the stone there is a place for the amulet . taking the dust away and putting the amulet in his right place the coffin is complete but nothing happen.

"I known I shouldn't have trust that bloodsucker" angry I take the amulet and thrust it in my pocket forgetting that there was the bottle of blood and ending hurting my hand and braking the bottle. Our blood are mikes in the amulet ,transforming it from the ancient stone to a beautiful shining crystal. Strange even the cent of the blood can't make me take my eyes away. Like I am in trans I put the crystal on the coffin.

**Kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkkzkzkzkzkzk**

_So this the second chapter hope you all like it and if you have suggestion I am open  
Thanks to all the readers again._


	3. Chapter 3 the madness of a broken heart

**If you find mistakes or do not understand the sentences please inform me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight especially the original characters in the story (but I do own some characters I created that doesn't belong to Matsuri Hino.)**

CHAPTER 2- Madness of a broken heart

_The weather was nice tonight , perfect for the event that was happening . in this night two vampires were ready to chain their life together in an eternal blood bond. Everything was perfect as the lovers drink from the cup were their blood was mikes , the two purebloods change their vow of trust, fidelity and love._

_Everything was perfect for the lovers who were unconscious of the pair of eyes that reflected hurt , betrayal ,but most of all the anger that refuse to be extinguished. The person he most loved in the world was going to be married to anther man ,to her own brother. I stay till the end of the ceremony but I can't go and congratulate them is still early and I am scared of what I will do to the so I leave . _

_I don't go home for a long time, and try to distract my self with other girl ,sometimes even boys in order to forget about her and the hurt in my heart. But, you can't escape for eternity and the pain does not leave me with staying away ,so why not trying to stay beside her._

_God is really cruel how my life has became , just one word torture . Being here seeing her smiling everyday ,happy in the arms that are not mine and now carrying the fruit of their love. Even after 3 years after their marriage and now that their child is about to be born the bond can not be broken anymore, after all a child is the prove that the bond is complete . _

_Two weeks before the birth of the child is were the voice inside my head become very appealing . Remembering the story of the ancient pureblood who wanted to complete the bond with his lover a level D male by transforming said level D in a pureblood and by mixing their blood creating a new life , but for a life to be created you need a sacrifice if not more._

_The child is born and as I go to near the crib ,take the baby and go to the family catacomb there I make my sacrifice after piercing the soft flesh with the sharp knife. but after I am ready to place the amulet she and her husband come ._

"_Noooooooooo ,Ridoni-sama how could you,no no no my baby.."juuri is crying and than "This is to much Rido leave my house and never come before us" said Haruka after defeating me and here the last light of my heart broke and the darkness and loneliness become my companions . that is the time when madness came and I gave up to the voices in my head._

**Kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkkzkzkzkkzkzkzkzkkz**

A strange wave of energy hit me the moment the amulet fall in place, like I had the power to do anything and I could control my thirst. It as I am not a mere level D of a vampire anymore, this is really strange. I was about to take the amulet back when I notice that it has dispread or better evaporated and then the coffin start to open up. I take bloody rose out and point it preparing to shoot the vampire in there ,but really nothing prepared me for what I was facing. Two pair of iliac facing each other when one of them began to water, that was the only warning before hell broke.

"uuuuuuueeeeeeee"(crying of a baby)' Now, how did that bastard thought this could change my life for better?.' Was Zero thought as he picket up the baby from the coffin and try to make him stop crying. To my surprise he stops when I take him in my arms and began to snuggle against me.

'Ok, I known I am good with children but this is kind of scaring me not that I will admit that out aloud but this child is looking me dare say like his…...mother. this thing has the eyes the same color as mire his hair are brown the straps of silver, thought is a vampire it's kind of cute. Hehehe this situation is really strange ,but at least the baby is not crying anymore.'

Now the thing is sucking my thumb ,maybe he is hungry ,but what do vampire children eat blood, or milk like human children. I take my leave from the basement and when I am out of the dorm my eyes meet that of someone else.

**Kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzk**

I am about to retire for the night when I see Kiryu-kun walking through the forest. He probably is sad ,because Yuuki left with Kuran-sempai. I known he probably want to be alone ,but in this situation is better having a friend and since Yuuki is gone and he doesn't have any friend I can be an arm where he can cry. Let face it is more probable that hell freezes ,that form him to cry ,but cares.

He is in front of the old dorms and then goes in. I wonder what is he doing there ,I shouldn't interfere and here goes my resolve to be friend with him . the dorm looks like is about to collapse so instead of entering I wait for him outside in case the dorm really collapse so I can call for help.

It has been one hour since he entered and go to check. When I am about to enter he comes out and the fact that he is with a baby is not what surprise or the fact that it suits him ,no what surprise me the most is the aura he was emitting it was as he was…

"Wakaba what are you doing here?" my thoughts are interrupted by his voice. "I … what are you doing with a baby?" The baby has his eyes don't tell "Is not your child is it?" and here is the famous death glare, I should control my tongue better.

" No, of course n…. I don't known could you help me ?" forget about hell freezing here the evolution of the world Zero Kiryu had asked for help. "What do you need."

**Kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz**

It took Wakaba three days to find the information from the hunter association library. It seems that the baby is in need my ancient pureblood had a level D for lover so he created an amulet in order to mikes their blood in order to transmit to the blood in the body of a child. This will make the level D who will put the amulet to suck some of the power of life and transform into a pureblood and the child into their child making an eternal bond between the lovers.

The funny thing for blood suckers is that an eternal bond are that eternal. my aura is already difficult to hide now that I am transforming in a pureblood and when the transformation is complete he will be able to feel my presence . good thing I am going to Europe in other four days. It will give me time to find an appropriate seal .

Really this is a life change experience and the fact that I have an eternal bond and a child on top with my worst enemy is something funny right .well, it will be when he find out than he can" make a bond with Yuuki and the fact that his mate and child areaway it will make him restless. Someone is coming here and is about to knock ,but she already knows the truth .

"You may enter Wakaba." "Good evening Zero-kun how are you feeling today?" "well, he is a quiet baby so it's not handful and the fact that doesn't need blood yet is a blessing really?" the baby is sleeping on a baby carriage we bought. Wakaba was a great help and a loyal friend she didn't say anything to anyone and helped me with the baby.

"The headmaster asked me to see if you are still upset about going abroad , if that was the reason for not going to your classes." I don't say anything , I don't need to. There is also something else this arrived for me this morning." She said and shoed me a invention card. I open it and freeze :

Dear ,

The Kuran family would be honored if you

would be part of the gest in the matrimony of

Kaname and Yuuki Kuran

This monday on midnight in Kuran Manor

"Zero , what are going to do?"and the only answer I could give was "Nothing, absolutely nothing." "But Zero, they can't marry you have a bond with Kaname –sempai and it can not be broken. You can't let this marriage to happen. Yuuki will never be happy with him." She said for to go and save her friend .

"Why should I always be the one to save her, why tell? Don't you see there is a high possibility that the headmaster know about the marriage that why they are sending me away, so she can be happy, but what about me has ever anyone thought about how I will feel, have anyone try not to hurt me. The only fucking being that thought and gave me a reason to live was Rido fucking Kuran. He gave me something for me to go on in this so called life and if I go and stop the wedding Kuran could kill me and take the child with him. Please , I am begging don't tell anyone about this." She started to cry, but I can't feel sympathy .

"Yuuki made her decision it's time for her to grown up and face her choices. I don't want to be the one taking the trouble away from her, I am tired to give my life for the one I love and the only thing that I gain is hurt, betrayal and loneliness ,I am really tired." She is still crying but her eyes shine with determination.

"I understand and I give you my word that I will not tell anyone." I really thought she was going to tell Yuuki, or the headmaster in order to stop the wedding , it really surprised me and the only thing I can say is " Thank you".

**Kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz**

The week pass and on Monday morning I am on an airplane going in Italy , I told the headmaster and my master to not come ,I didn't want them to see the baby and feel the change in my aura. After the airplane start is the moment that I star to breath in relif.

This time we are going to be happy little one.

**If you notice I left the baby without a gender or name. I thought of him as a boy to be truthful , but you can choose if you want and give me some cute names too.**

**Hope you like it**.


	4. The illusion of happiness part

**Hello everyone I want to answer some of your review **

**To ****aishayue**** you wrote to me that if I get a beta my story will become good. First sorry for my ignorance but what is a beta and if you really think it will help how could I get it and thank you for your help.**

**About the flashback story of Rido is to explain were the sacrifice of the baby came from. If I remember correctly the first born of the kuran couple was killed by Rido ,to try destroy the bond between them and the child would be reborn as his thanks to the power of the amulet. **

**Details: Two males can't have children in my story. The eternal bond between two vampires is complete when they create a life together that will have their blood mixed ,the can only create one eternal bond ,so even if they mate with other they will not reproduce. The ancient amulet was created in order to give life to a body which has to be that of baby in his first weeks to work, it also give power so a level D can rise to level of a pureblood.**

About the baby it will be a boy ,but the name you gave were Ichiru and Rei(means Zero in Japanese) I like them both so I will think about it.

CHAPTER 4-The illusion of perfect happiness

"I can't believe this is happening, I Yuuki Cross am going to become a queen today." Looking herself in the mirror she was wearing my wedding dress, it's ball grown , a plain, cream-colored satin gown was made from fabric woven and trimmed with a deep flounce and trimmings of lace hand-made. Orange flower blossoms, a symbol of fertility, also trimmed the dress and made up Yuuki's wreath, which she wore instead of a tiara over her veil. The veil, which matched the flounce of the dress, was four yards in length and 0.75 yards wide. Her jewellery consisted of diamond earrings and necklace, and a sapphire brooch given to her by Kaname. The slippers she wore matched the white color of the dress. In total she looked like a true royal.

A few more minute and she will walk to the altar where one of the member of the new council of vampire will wed her to Kaname .She turned around to look at her best friend while smiling" Can you believe this Yori I am getting married and to one of the most fabulous guys on earth, no really he is fantastic he teat me with respect, spoils me, compile to my every whim it's simply perfect" Yori eyes widen .

"Yuuki are you marring him only because he does everything you want ,not because you love him?" she asked. She was one of the braids maid and was wearing a simple ,elegant black dress and high heels giving her the look a beautiful young woman." What are you talking about of course I love him ,he is everything I want in man, he treats me gently like I am a delicate flower, how can I not love him" she sounded sure and determinate, but to yori somehow it seems like her friend was not in love with Kuran ,but with love it self and the good part of love that is. Now, she could say that Zero was right everyone protects Yuuki so much that she does not want to grown up. But, she will have to learn because his future husband will never hers.

The sadness on the young girls for the fate of her naïve friend goes unnoticed to happy bride' Oh, Zero if only I could stop this marriage and make yuuki see that she is taking the wrong path".

**Kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzk**

Kaname is in front of the altar situated in the garden where the moon was shining brightly. The gest are siting in their seat waiting for the ceremony to began. In the start I thought that we ide a private ceremony, but Yuuki insisted that it will be good to present our self together as future rulers. Everything was in place and perfect like it should be, but there is this nagging feeling that didn't leave me for the hole week, but today was even worse. At first I thought I was having my doubts for the marriage, but that would be ridiculous since Yuuki is the only one capable of being my mate, my most precious girl. But, that feeling is like I had lost part of my self.

'That is stupid, I am kaname Kuran and I don't lose never especially not my important things. Maybe something happened to Takume after all it's been one month since Rido's case and he is yet to be found, but don't believe he is dead after all he is more than capable to take care of himself. Probably I am worried someone will come and disturb the ceremony, but I took care of kiryu he left this morning. A smirk spread on his face thinking of the hateful frown kiryu would give to him if he knows that I am marring with Yuuki .'

'I made Kean Cross transfer him abroad so he will not interfere with my relationship. He was easy to manipulate after telling him that this will be good for Kiryu in order to forget Yuuki and not make his darling daughter sad if he destroy her wedding, thought I still had to give him a bottle of my blood, I will be dement if I let him take my wife blood anymore that is my privilege now. Well that is the only thing he will get if he falls to level E so be it.' Ignoring the pain that those thought produce in his heart.

**Kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkkzkzkz**

the ceremony began ,the musing start flooting in the in the air and afet the braids maid, who were YORI ,RUKA and Rima took their place the braid entered and she look like a true queen. She was walking with Cross-san before she took her place in front of Kaname. The member of the council began his speech until the questons came "Do you Yuuki Kuran take this man as your husband and king?"" I do" she said her face adour with a blush after saing the words. "Do you Kaname Kuran take Yuuki Kuran as tour wife and queen?"

"I …" "I would like to object"said a voice surrandet by the darkness of the night, making the guest present gasp as who would dare to ruin their kings wedding….

**To be continue**

**So we will se the end of the wedding in the other chapter olso tell about the name of the baby which of the to above.**


	5. Chapter 5The illusion of perfect happine

**First I want to thank you all about your reviews and no I am not offended if you tell me my mistakes , it actually helps me a lot and I would like to follow one of your advice. So would someone be interested to be my beta reader, also the first chapter was reposted. Thank you very much ****Ashleyuu. **

**The name of boy will be hmmmm….read and find out.**

CHAPTER 5- The illusion of perfect happiness part 2

Today was a very special day for the vampire community after all their king is about to marry and they will have a queen soon. The aristocrats, known also as their kings inner cycle, was helping out with the wedding preparations, well more like ordering and bickering with each other than helping. Adio Hanabusa was discussing with the catering about what he thought of the menu and his cousin Kain was making sure he didn't put fire, because he didn't like the ending of said discussion, again. Ruka Souen was supervising the decoration, but it was kind of hard to do since their future queen didn't like the idea of the white roses in the altar and want them red after finishing the altar said queen notice that red roses do not look good and night and to make them white, again.

Rima was trying to console Shiki, who has been down since the Rido case, also he was angry because Kaname decided to get married without retrieving Takuma.

Finally the night arrived and they were together one hour before the ceremony discussing about the future rulers. "Shiki are you still upset about Takuma cheer up he is all right, he knows how to take care of himself?" Rima was still with the young half pureblood, who even face not show emotions the black cloud hanging over him was enough to tell. "It's not just that Rima, what I can't not understand is why Kaname-sama does not wait for us to find him to get married, he will be sad for not becoming the best man."Adio turns to him " Kaname-sama would still choose me as his best man even f Takuma-sempai was here, after all I am the most loyal friend (servant) he has" the others know better than adding wood to the fire.

"Shiki, Kaname-sama was pressured to marry by the new council in order to have an heir, if he refused they would made him consider miss Shirabuki as a potential mate, since they think she deserve to be queen than Yuuki-sama." Ruka Souen said and added in a quiet voice "thought I think so to." The others look at her with eyes wide open." Oh please, everyone here thinks the same Yuki-sama maybe a cute and sweet girl, but she is no queen material" and breathed in relief as she finally had said what she really thought, but held in for a long time.

"Well, Yuuki-chan is a little of airhead and quit easy to manipulate, and she goes after trouble even after you said to here that there is troule, and the list is to danm long, how Kiryu could babysit her is beyond me. Heck, she is more handful than Adio!." Finished the usually quiet Kain and when Aoido was about to yell at his cousin about his last comment the notice Yori-chan, aka best friend of the person we are doing gossip, and all of them tense. "Stay calm even I think that Yuki is to naïve to be a queen" she said and they all relaxed and then Aido added "I think that even Kiryu can be a better queen than Yuuki-chan" and then he started to laugh, no one took notice on the flinch that those words caused to the only human there, well almost no one.

**Kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkkzkzkzkzkzkzk z**

The ceremony started as everyone was in their position ,the song started and the bride positioned herself before the altar. But, the quiet of the ceremony was in contrast with the thought of the gest. Some of them where thinking how could they use the naïve queen, others were admiring the beautiful dress of the bride with envy of the luxury and future husband and the inner cycle of their kin had all the same thought "I must do something, to stop this."

The member of the council began "Do you Yuuki Kuran take this man as your husband and king?"" I do" she said her face adorn with a blush after saying the words. "Do you Kaname Kuran take Yuuki Kuran as your wife and queen?"

"I …" "I would like to object" said a voice the inner thought of the present, but to scared of their kings reaction. The voice belonged to woman, who beauty could be envied and most of the man would give anything to have her even if it's only for one night, her blond hair, blue eyes, body and beautiful voice would give anyone that they are in presence of an angel, but who know her knows that this angel has long since had fallen from the heavens and now is dueling with Lucifer for the throne of hell, or in this case the right to be the ruler of the vampire.

" I would like to have a word with Kaname-sama in private, please" thought the words were respectful and chosen the threat was evident she know something and she will used to archive what she has in mind. Kaname was about to go when Yuuki caught his hand as if she was afraid that I was going to leave her for the woman in front of them. 'How could she think that I can leave her for another, have I not proven that I love her' ignoring the pain that the thought brought in his heart, 'if she does not trust me than I will win her trust', but still this does not south the pain. Smiling and reassuring her then he goes and face Sara.

When they are inside the manor the king drop his façade and anger could be see crearly in his face for the first time" What is all this about Sara" she smile and the explanation he gets really was not something he was happy about. "Well, isn't it obvious I am here to tell the truth about an impostor. Shshshs…, let me finish. I know you are no the son of Haruka and Juuri Kuran, but the ancestor awaken from Rido. You do know that with this, your title as king is not valid and although you are marring the pureblood princess, girls can not heredities the title of the ruler of the vampire, so that would make you both impostors. I give you a solution go there and tell them that you are going to marry me and will not tell a sole." She finished.

**Kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz**

When the king came back to the ceremony the he said only two sentences that gave them all they need to know " I Kaname Kuran take YUkki as my wife and queen. Performing this binding in hope that we create an eternal bond like our parents before us." He lean down and instead of biting her neck and prove the blood bond to the others, he kisses her. The others believed that the king was respecting their Queen wishes as she was raised as a human, but the truth that to him the idea her precious girl neck for the first time felt revolting .he didn't know what he was feeling, he loves Yuuki right?.

In the mean time inside the manor Sara was still trembling from fear after Kaname revealed to her what would happened if the truth was to be found. The image projected in her head were enough to scare her, but not to give up her desire for power. She still has the blond as his hostage, she will find Kaname's weakness and kill him and his precious girl will suffer the real torture not just a mental image. She lift herself from the floor and with a smirk on her face she leave the manor.

Unknown to both the pureblood someone has listen their conversation and maybe this someone will helps are lovers face the truth of their heart and break this stupid illusion of the happiness they created.

**Kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz**

After the wedding ended the couple could finally become one and then lie in each other arms. One of there blissfully sleeping knowing that the world was perfect for her, the other awake feeling guilty for a crime he didn't he committed, betrayal.

In the mean time in the airport of Bolognia ,Zeros airplane has landed. The person that the hunters send comes to him and introduces himself" Hello. My name is Lucca de Angelli. Are you perhaps ?" he asked. " Hello, yes I am Zero kiryu and this my son….

**To be continue**

**I am starting to think that I should change the gender to suspense.**

**I know I should have wrote this in the first chapter this is my first fan fiction and English is not my native langue. Sorry it just slipped my mind, so help me find a beta.**

**Thank you and hope you like the story.**


	6. Chapter 6 Life apart

CHAPTER 6- Life apart

My name is Luca De Angelli and a well-known name in the hunter and vampire community. I'm a hunter, but also a believer of the peace between both races. In this moment I'm in front of the airport waiting for the new recruit for the Italian hunter base. Why am I the one doing such a thing? Is it because I made the hunter president angry? Again. Now, don't get me wrong I'm not a trouble maker, it's just that I think that the president is cute with her eyes on me, as it should always be since we are soul mates whether she likes it or not. The one that I should meet should be a hunter transformed into a level D. The funny thing is that the airplane has landed half an hour ago, and I couldn't feel any aura of a vampire or hunter in there. The only thing I remembered about that new recruit was a boy with silver hair and lilac eyes, who was around 18-years old. The only one meeting that description has a bundle in his arms. Now if I go to the headquarters empty handed, that my lovely witch is going to shoot me for letting a child get lost in a foreign country. I may think that my witch was cute when angry, but my insurance agency refuses to take me as client since I nearly made them go bankrupt with all the hospital fees. Decision made, I'm going to ask the boy with the baby.

"Excuse me! Hello, my name is Luca De Angelli. Are you perhaps Kiryu-kun?" the young boy tried to analyze me to see if I am an enemy or not and when he arrived to a conclusion, he answered me.

"Yes. I'm Zero kiryu and this is my son Ichiru." He said pointing to the bundle sleeping in his arms and the only thought that crossed my mind was 'I thought Ichiru was the younger brother. Well, this is a new generation.' and I point to the exit sign of the airport in order for us to leave.

"I know you both must be tired, but the president would like to meet you today." The only answer I got was a nod. The silence was killing me on our way to the HA so I try to start a conversation "Well, Italy is a beautiful place to rise a child and even the vampires here are friendly, the majority at least, so you can release your hunter aura. We also were informed that you are a level D, so you don't have to worry." And still the brat did not answer me or release his aura, he just ignored me, me! In this moment I did the only thing that I could, I cope with the silence. Damn, how boring.

Kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

Julia's POV

I am Julia Nightingale, and I could only stare with eyes wide open at the boy in front of me. I had heard of the legend of a rose amulet and in my younger days I was fascinated with the story of the love of a pureblood and a level D that sadly could not have their wish come true. When the boy came to my office with his aura masked I knew it right away that it was not because of him being a level D, call it a woman's intuition. I made the only wise thing my brain told me, and that was ordering Luca to lock the door and the boy to spill out the secret. He tried to resist, but at the end, he told the truth, though I have to admit he is quite stubborn. The uncomfortable silence that was in the room has to be broken by the idiot and his stupid thoughts.

"Ow, you really gave a new meaning to Virgin Mary don't you?" Why didn't I shot him the first time we met, wait I did shot him in the left side of the rib and the elder kept nagging me for hurting their best hunter.

I look at the boy his eyes shined with determination that if someone tries to hurt or take the child from him that person is going to die. I am not stupid enough to anger a pureblood. "I have no problem with you and the baby being purebloods, but you have to tell me who is the father, so I know who I have to protect in your family in this country." The boy looked livid, when he recalled who the other parent was, now I am more curios. He mumbles something, but I can't hear it and nether can Luca since he moves closer to listen. "I am not a vampire so raise your voice and tell me the name." Now the boy is mad and yells at me a name that frankly I would have never thought possible

"KANAME KURAN!" Luca falls from his chair and it took me all my self-control not to do the same. This was serious.

"You, think this is right? Having a child in vampire culture is prove of eternal bond and it cannot be broken and even if one of the parents involved try to mate with another one it will be impossible. Kuran had his marriage today with his sister and though they may be wedded by law it means nothing if she doesn't bear a child in five years. She will lose the respect of other vampires and her title. It doesn't matter if the king loves her, she can never become his mate." He looks sad for the fate of the impostor queen, but will he go back there for her. Cross told me his story. I know he was in love with her, but I think that the girl made her decision and if he says he will stay here, I will respect his wish and protect him like any other citizen in this country.

"Does it change anything if I go there? Kuran hates me and Yuuki will hate me too for breaking her perfect life, or maybe he will try to do the same thing Rido did. He will kill me, kill my child and revive him with the amulet as his and Yuuki's. I will not give up my family for their happiness; don't I deserve to be happy to? I gave Yuuki everything. I protected her, loved and cherish more than anything in this world and she walked away from me. If its protection, then she has a lot now, they even protected her from me! You said today was her wedding and surprise, today was the day I had to come here. My own supposed 'father' thought I would ruin his darling daughter's happy life and didn't even think about asking my opinion when he transferred me or didn't even trust me to say the truth. Tell me why I should endanger my life and that of my son just for them to have their happy ending?"

The words were spoken with a cold tone, but the sadness in every one of them was evident. The meaning behind those words is also very simple to understand 'please let me have a little bit of happiness,' and not only will I let him, but I will help him. "The dorms are not a suitable place for children, so you will live with me until you find an appropriate one for the both of you. You don't need the charm for your aura in normal circumstances since we work with vampires a lot, but the king of vampires should not know the truth of your existence so we will try to find a charm that will not hurt the baby. Luca will present to you a person that will help you move to my house." He is about to leave when he said, "Thank you," and I smiled, "No problem, my queen." He is angry, but I just couldn't resist teasing him.

Kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkkzkzkzkzkz

Zero's POV

The president said that De Angelli would inform someone to help us, but he insisted that he will do it himself. He brought us to a nice looking house with a garden in the front. The interior of the house was also nice, it has two bedrooms, one living room, a kitchen, and two bathrooms attached to the bedrooms. The kitchen was well furnished, so I thought I might cook something since she let us stay with her. I told De Angelli that he could go home if he wants, but he said he will look after Ichiru since I wanted to cook, the catch Ichiru was sleeping, but I didn't say anything it's obvious that he has to wait for Nightingale-san. He come inside the kitchen and sits on one of the chairs, so much for looking after Ichiru. He starts talking about things that I should take care while in the job and also he added to not make his witch angry. That confuses me and he told me the witch was Nightingale-san. He told me how he met her and with every word my respect for the woman increased.

-Luca's POV when he first met Julia-

_"Hello, I am Julia Nightingale and from today on I will be the new president hope we get along together." she said while giving a smile that it was hard to believe that she was a hunter. I liked her and I will have her, or so I thought. I stepped in order to introduce myself.___

_"Hello beautiful, my name is Luca and I really have to tell that I love a woman that can stay above me." I waited for her reaction and when she smiles I thought I scored for tonight, that is until I felt a burning inside my left side of the rib.___

_"Sorry, I am not good at dealing with perverts." She shot me! She freaking shot me with her anti-vampire gun and freaking left! Thanks to that it took me three weeks to heal, her shot was so precise that the doctors said it's a miracle I was still alive, it wasn't because she can really shoot with mm precision in order to save bullets she said. That day was just the begging of my frequent visits to the hospital.__  
_  
-End of their first meeting. Back to Zero POV-

"…. and the hospital always leaves my room empty. I don't understand why she refuses to date me." He whined. 'Maybe you don't ask her to date, but to have sex with you instead.' I was about to tell him when we heard the door open. "Julia welcome home, I was just telling Zero about life here."

She stared at him and said "What are you doing here?" her hand was behind her back, I think she has a pistol there and is preparing to use it.

"Isn't it obvious we were waiting for you so we can have dinner and then go to sleep?"

She raised an eyebrow "Where do you want to sleep Luca, this is not your house." This is getting interesting. I got comfortable to see what else was about to happen.

"Here of course, I can't let a girl alone with a young man, you know hormones and stuff." Now it's my time to raise an eyebrow.

"And where exactly will you sleep, I only have two bedrooms." Her tone was cold even if her lips were smiling.

"If you are so worried we could… The sofa will do wonders to my body." He smiled innocently, hah, good escape.

These were really interesting people.

Kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzk

-Zero POV months later-

Life is really interesting in Italy. I have been living with Julia-san and Luca-san for eight months now. I was going to move out on the second week, but Luca-san begged me to stay in order for him to be with the president, and I accepted after he promised to change Ichiru's diaper for three months. Work was easy because they assigned me to office work and Julia-san made me finish my high school and applied to university. The things here were different they didn't let their hunters go on missions alone and even if it was one level E to take out, they will go with two people in order to not endanger lives said the president. She was really capable even if she was young and also Luca-san was a really good hunter and teacher since he is helping me finish my training. Ichiru is growing up perfectly and surrounded by love. It seems that Julia–san had a sweet spot for children and especially Ichiru since she said he is just too cute, but also she can be quite scary and vengeful when you get her angry.

"Mommy!"

That's what I was talking about. I was arguing with her to let me go to missions and I accidentally said she was an old hag. She didn't say anything and appoint a mission to me, when I got back home Ichiru would repeat the word every time he saw me. When I ask her how she did it, she told me she took my photo put it in front of the baby and repeats the word mommy over and over again.

"What is it Ichiru?" I already tried to change the way he calls me, but my attempts were futile because Julia thought it was cute. He had his arms in the air and continued saying mommy. He was really cute with big lilac eyes that start to water at the thought that his mommy didn't want to hold him. I picked him up and he starts to giggle and snuggle against me. He didn't say many words and still didn't walk, but he made my heart race with every little thing he did. My life was happy, but even if I try to deny it, my heart is not complete and instead of Yuuki my heart was calling the father of my child. Kaname, I wonder if he feels like me because of the bond.

Kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

-Kaname's POV-

Eight, eight months and still my heart is not settled. There is void there and even if I try to fill it with Yuuki, it doesn't work. Why? Everything had gone as my plan dictated; I destroyed Rido and the senate! I married Yuuki; I made Kiryu leave to another state so he won't interfere in our lives. The last thought caused my heart to ache. Damn even Takuma has yet to be retrieved; I am starting to think he is dead.

"Seiren, what information do you have?" the silver-haired woman came before me as soon as I called.

"Investigating the area of the building it would look as if nothing was out of line, but after finding a witness in the massacre alive, which was feigning death to not be noticed. He said that a pureblood came after you left and took someone with them, but he can't tell for sure if it was Ichijo-san or not." She spoke in her monotone voice.

A pureblood, Sara, that's how she knew that I was the ancestor. She abducted Takuma to extract information, but he would not give it to them if it's not really necessary. He knew that Sara would come to me and he was the only one I told and I would know who took him. How could I be so stupid! The answer was under my nose. "I understand inform the others to find out where Sara is and rescue Takuma, before you go what did Adio said?"

"He said that the analyzes say that my lord and Yuuki-sama are both right. He says there are two possibilities for Yuuki-sama not being able to carry your offspring's. That your bloods refuse to be unite, so it may be that Yuuki-sama cannot became your mate." the anger in my face must of showed because Seiren hesitated then she continued. "The second, someone probably a pureblood may have done something to Yuuki-sama in order for her not to get reagent, she's too trusting of others and doesn't seem to understand when we tell her not to stay too close to them. I apologize if my explanation offended you, my lord." It is true I can't punish her for saying the truth. Yuuki is way too trusting; a couple of times she would find herself nearly drained her blood by said vampires she thought they need help. I know I love her caring side, but right now more than caring she is causing trouble. "Is there something else Serien?"

"Adio had another theory but didn't say to me directly, I heard him when he talked it with Akastuki," why would Aido withhold information from him he couldn't understand. "He said that the blood bond that my lord and Yuuki-sama has with Kiryu-kun may be the obstacle of why she can't get pregnant." I still could not understand why Aido would not tell me thought. "It has happened in the past were pureblood had a blood bond with level D and had no interfere before," maybe he thought his theory was stupid of course he would not betray me he is blind loyal. "My lord you have a half bond with him and so has Yuuki-sama and he was the one drinking your bloods not the other way around. It may be possible that Yuuki-sama's blood to be compatible with Kiryu's enough to form a complete bond and not to permit other bonds to form." to say I was furious was an underestimation. How dare he to ruin my plans even when he is gone!

"Why didn't Aido tell you?" she was quiet for a while before answering.

"It seems that he respects Kiruy-kun and he had told you, my lord he was sure you would kill him." He respects the hunter? They were always fighting each other.

"Kiryu-kun helped him when he thought you have thrown him away." She answered me; it seems she can read my moods even with my mask on.

"I will go with Yuuki to Cross tomorrow, I want you to follow and after we find were Kiryu is you are going there and kill him. Do you understand Siren?" my tone is cold and she replied

"As you wish my lord," why is my heart hurting so much I can hardly breathe in this moment, why?

Kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkkzkzk  
-Yuuki's POV

"Father, I missed you ." she said with a elegant posture and soft tone trying to be up to my title. After the marriage I thought they would be happy forever like a fairy tale, but in realty I feel lonelier than ever. Kaname is always working and even when he is not, there are rare the occasion he spoils me like he used to. The first days were like a paradise he made me his and after a few months the times he did were decreasing. It was like after we made love he has committed a crime and looked guilty, even our first night! I didn't pay attention then; I thought he was feeling sorry for doing something he thought dirty to me. It was a night six months after the marriage when I heard him in his sleep some words that it made my perfect world crumbled. I remembered every little detail of that night.

"Sorry, plea..." I woke to see who was talking and it surprised me that Kaname was sleep-talking it never happened before. I put my hand on his forehead and it was burning. Purebloods don't usually get ill, even I knew that. I thought of calling Aido, but after I heard the next word "Please, please don't leave me…." I was so happy he was finally relaying in me, I was needed by him or so I thought. "Zero, I love you. Don't go." I couldn't breathe why is he calling Zero, it should be my name. I couldn't control my tears as I heard him repeat those words over and over again. Why? If he wants Zero then why did he court me, marry me and made me fall in love. It was so cruel my perfect world was just a dream of a stupid little girl. When he woke up he was fine and didn't even remember anything and would have thought it was a nightmare if my eyes were not red from all the tears I shield. It took me sometime to understand why he chose me. The fact was that the great king of vampires didn't know he was in love with Zero─ and he chose the one near to him for his bottled up emotions. I was just a substitute to my once dear adopted brother.

Cross smiled and embraced me telling how he missed me and how lonely he is now all alone in the house without Zero or me. I put a fake smile to mask my uneasiness, but hardly stay in place when Kaname spoke.

"Kiryu-kun has been gone for eight months now. It's not time for him to come back? He is the hunter association best hunter after all." is Kaname becoming aware of his feelings? If it's so, then what about me where do I fall in all this? I know I was not the one to be by his side, but he is the one at fault. He was the one to mistaken his feelings, if not I would be with Zero now and he would treat me well like always. Why? Why didn't I stay with him? Zero would have loved me and only me. My gaze was on the floor and they thought I was feeling in fault for making them take Zero away, if only they knew.

"I tried to make him come back, but he refused. He rarely replied to me, but when I asked him to come back…hic he said that he already has a family there to take care and didn't want any of us come near him ... Hic... hic... he even refused to listen to Toga. I can't believe that my son didn't want to see me anymore. …." Zero has created a family so he doesn't love me anymore, he loves someone else. How could he? He is to love me and never be happy that the punishment for taking Kaname from me. What will happen now will Kaname see that Zero not loving me will help him realize that he wants him. Nooooo! I am the queen of vampires, his wife I will not let him leave me no, no, no.

"Where did you send him?" Kaname's voice was cold devoid of emotion, but I knew better; he was angry. His eyes were burning with rage. Will he go there and take Zero back, will he cast me aside? Why?

"He is in Italy… hic... hic... Why doesn't he want to come back? Hic…"

No one notice the showdown in the window disappearing. They were all absorbed in their thought.

Kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

-Next Chapter!-

Zero was having a shower after a mission and when he came out he didn't notice the showdown approaching. A laud scream was heard coming from the house.

To be continue

**Now this is the chapter. Thank you ****Nymph Vixen for being my bêta reader.**


End file.
